Crashed the Wedding
by DressedUpToUndress
Summary: Based on the song by Busted. It is the day of Bulma's wedding. Supposed to be the best day of her life right? Too bad she's marrying the wrong man. Everyone knows it.


Bulma looked in the mirror at her reflection. She couldn't believe how amazing she looked. It was the day of her wedding to Yamcha, and as she inspected her simple dress, she felt that she couldn't have picked a better one. It was strapless chiffon gown with a court train. The dress flattered her in all the ways a dress should, despite that it was devoid of all beading. The most detail on the dress was the slight rouching around the bust with flower details, bringing attention to her bust without taking away from her natural beauty. Her shoulder length hair had been curled, and put up in a bun with a few loose tendrils framing her face. She looked in the mirror one last time before sighing and sitting down to put on her shoes. They were her favourite part of today. They were white with a small platform and a red bottom. Around the back of the heel and around the platform part there were rhinestones. She smiled at the shoes before a knock was heard at the door.

"Hello?" Bulma called out to the mystery guest. The door opened and in walked her mother.

"Oh, Bulma, you look beautiful! I can't believe the day has finally come!" Her mother said with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Oh, Mother, please don't do this now," she replied smiling kindly at the older woman.

"Well, shall we go? We wouldn't want to keep Yamcha and your father waiting now would we?" Her mother said with an instant change of attitude. Bulma took one last look in the mirror, before sighing and looking down.

"You're right," she said remorsefully. If she was to be honest with herself, she didn't love Yamcha. She knew she didn't, but she also knew that the man she truly loved was not going to be present today. She was also fairly certain that the man she truly wanted to be with, more than anything, hated her with a passion. She knew she was pretending to love Yamcha, she knew it was wrong, but she didn't want to be alone. She felt that if she wasn't able to be with him, then she would marry someone she knew loved her. She plastered a smile on her face as she met up with her father. He was just as happy as her mother was at her news of the engagement with Yamcha. He couldn't wait to walk her down the aisle.

She could hear the music begin to play as her father looked at her. He took her arm smiling one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen, and that's when the church doors opened. Keeping a smile on her face as she walked towards a man she didn't love was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She looked among the crowd of people there, seeing Goku and ChiChi together, Krillin and 18, as well as Launch, Tien, and even Piccolo, but no sign of him. 'Vegeta…' she thought sadly. She looked up at Yamcha, who was standing at the alter, toothy grin and all. It made her smile to know that he was happy. She made it to the alter, where her father shook Yamcha's hand, and kissed her, before walking to sit down with her mother. Yamcha then took her hand and led her closer to the priest officiating the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in marriage," the priest started. Bulma looked up at the priest, when it finally hit her, 'This is really happening! I'm really getting married!' The excitement hit her and she finally smiled a true smile, but when she looked at her husband-to-be, it wasn't who she wanted it to be. Her face instantly fell. This didn't go unnoticed by Yamcha, however he ignored it because this was the woman he loved. He knew she didn't love him back, but he didn't care. He was going to live out his dream of being married to her, having children and raising a family together, just the two of them.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, may you speak now, or forever hold your piece," the priest continued. Everyone looked around, some of them expecting someone to speak up on Bulma's behalf. Other's wanting to make sure that no one spoiled the moment. Just as the priest was about to continue, a loud crack sounded through the church, startling everyone. Bulm jumped, and both her and Yamcha turned around to see what had created the noise. There, standing where the doors once stood, was Vegeta. Bulma smiled.

"Woman. I don't care if this whelp has given you a formal proposal for marriage. We all _know, that you belong with me," he said with a smirk as he walked towards the couple. He could tell just by looking at her that she was more than happy to see him. As he reached the alter he held out his hand expecting her to take it. He didn't show it, but he was happy when she raised her hand to take his. Before she got the chance, however, Yamcha got in between them. This angered Vegeta as the smirk on his face instantly turned into an angry frown._

"_Now hang on just a minute! You can't just barge in here on the day of our wedding and demand that she leave with you! You've had your chance to be with her and you-" he was interrupted by Bulma putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_Yamcha, I'm sorry, but he's right. I love him…and I want to be with him," she said as she removed the engagement ring from her finger putting it in his hand. "I'm sorry, but we both knew what this was from the beginning."_

"_I know…" he said hanging his head. "I guess I was just hoping we would have a future together." He lifted his head and laughed. "Guess this means I'm single now."_

_Bulma smiled at Vegeta taking his hand as he smirked back at her. He pulled her close before picking her up and flying out of the church._

"_I was afraid you wouldn't show up," Bulma said to him as they were flying back to Capsule Corp._

"_And miss a chance to ruin your wedding? Fat chance," he said smirking at her once again. She knew it meant that he cared. She knew he didn't want to see her with anyone else. And she wouldn't have it any other way._


End file.
